Roket yang Jatuh
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Judul hanya kiasan. Di sini, Alfred ibarat "roket yang jatuh". Based on true story, maaf kalau abal, parah, OOC, dan membosankan. Slight USUK yang agak mengecewakan menurut saya. Maaf, ini bukan RusAme.


Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary

_Alfred kini ibarat roket yang jatuh. Selembar surat pendek itu seperti telah menggagalkan penerbangannya. Apakah ia akan bangkit, atau semakin mendekati lubang hitam?_

A/N

_Disadur dari kisah nyata. Didedikasikan untuk sahabatku, Hero, yang senantiasa tegar menghadapi pukulan dan cambukan hidup. Separah-parahnya _fic _ini, semoga _fic_ ini dapat memberikan semangat dan _moral value _yang baik bagi para pembaca._

Selamat Membaca!

Suatu senja, Ivan mendobrak pintu kantor Alfred karena tak seorangpun yang menjawab ketukannya.

"Alfred!" jeritnya ketika melihat Alfred hendak melompat dari balkon. Bukan hanya dia yang terkejut, tetapi juga lima orang tentara Amerika yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Ivan segera menarik Alfred dan tanpa sengaja menghempaskannya hingga terpuruk di tengah ruangan. Kacamata sang pahlawan tak bisa menyembunyikan sepasang mata biru yang memerah akibat menangis.

"Ngapain kau?" katanya marah sambil bangkit dan duduk di karpetnya. Dia tak suka Ivan melihatnya menangis. Syukurlah bukan Arthur yang ada dihadapannya.

Ivan mendekati dan berjongkok di sisi kanannya. Alfred memalingkan wajahnya, selembar kertas kusut bebercak darah digenggamnya dengan kasar. Ketika Ivan berusaha menghiburnya dengan membelai punggungnya, Alfred menepis tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Ivan lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu, psikopat pembunuh!" jawaban kasar Alfred mengejutkan tentara-tentara disekitarnya. Ivan memberikan isyarat kepada mereka agar meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu setelah menutup pintu balkon. Mereka menurut –sekedar menghindari aura mengerikan Ivan. Setelah pintu itu tertutup lagi, barulah Ivan berani memeluk Alfred.

"Hei –lepaskan aku! Bodoh, aku tak mau –Arthur! Bagaimana bila-" semakin lama, pelukan itu semakin keras hingga Alfred sulit bernapas.

"Kalau kamu tak mau bicara, terpaksa aku begini terus..."

"I –iya... Aku –akan cerita..." setelah Ivan melonggarkan pelukannya, Alfred segera berlari ke mejanya dan mengambil pistol Falcon-nya serta membidik kepala Ivan.

"Kamu tidak akan menembakku 'kan, Alfred...?"

"Hanya jika kamu mau menembakku duluan. Ayo, aku tidak peduli lagi! Atau lempar aku dari lantai teratas!" kata Alfred keras. Air matanya mengalir, dia tak pernah merencanakan akan mati di tangan Ivan –tetapi kini, matipun tidak masalah baginya. Ivan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Silahkan," katanya tenang, "Sayangnya, aku tak bawa pistol. Mau menghajarmu dengan pipaku, satuan keamananmu menyitanya. Kalau ketahuan aku yang bunuh, nanti CIA-mu menangkapku."

Alfred terdiam, namun telunjuknya tetap bertahan pada pelatuknya. Baru kali ini dia menemui orang yang tidak menolak untuk menghilangkan nyawanya. Ivan memerhatikan surat kusut Alfred. Dia merasa bahwa surat itu adalah sumber dari masalahnya.

"Tetapi satu hal," pemuda Rusia itu mendekati Alfred perlahan, lalu menyambar pistol itu dengan cepat, "Ceritakan dulu masalahmu padaku."

"Ini," pahlawan yang tengah terjatuh itu melemparkan suratnya ke Ivan dengan kasar, "Baca! Tentaraku kalah dalam pertempuran di daerah sendiri! Pearl Harbor, Ivan! Kamu pikir ini masalah ringan? Oh ya, tentu saja ringan bagimu yang punya semilyar batalyon! Kami kalah –oleh para samurai yang lebih bangga bunuh diri dan pilot-pilot yang dengan senang hati menabrakkan pesawat mereka ketika mereka masih mengemudikannya! Ya Tuhan, sudah berkali-kali aku mengajari mereka taktik perang terbaikku –apa sih yang mereka lakukan selama penyerangan itu!"

Ivan terkejut mendengar suara keras Alfred di sela-sela tangisnya. Jenderal Amerika itu mulai berjalan hilir mudik di ruangannya sementara Ivan membaca surat itu.

"Bayangkan saja, Ivan! Setelah memperoleh beberapa kemenangan, kami jatuh –oleh kawanan berambut hitam itu! Si Honda itu benar-benar merusak reputasiku sebagai pahlawan, kau tahu!"

"Alfred, tetapi –"

"Tetapi apa?" Alfred menggebrak mejanya dan berhenti berjalan sementara air matanya mengalir, "Kamu juga tidak memberiku bantuan samasekali! Begitu juga Francis, Yao, dan Arthur! Demi Saint Anna (A/N : hiraukan saja, dia lagi kalap, dan saya nggak bermaksud untuk SARA) –apa kata bosku nanti? Aku bisa dipecat!" ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya dan duduk di kursinya dengan penuh keputusasaan.

"Alfred, tenanglah," Ivan membelai bahu Alfred dari belakang, "Setajam apapun kata-kata bosmu padamu nanti, dia pasti me-"

"Aku tidak takut dengan kata-kata tajam dan makiannya! Dia –dia sering bertindak terlampau kasar padaku! Kamu tidak tahu rasanya mendapat seratus sayatan dari bayonetnya!" jerit Alfred sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. ketika ia melepas kedua sarung tangan cokelatnya, dapat terlihat oleh Ivan punggung tangannya yang penuh luka-luka sayatan memanjang.

"Sekejam apapun dia, dia tak mungkin melubangi bahumu dengan peluru..."

"Oh ya, pernah, sayangnya peluru itu hanya menyerempet leherku sedikit! Sekarang aku berharap peluru itu melubangi leherku sekalian..." kata-kata Alfred teredam sedikit oleh dering telepon di dinding ruangannya. Ivan yang tahu situasi mengangkat dan mulai bicara.

"Pri –eh, halo. Mau bicara dengan Alfred? Kau bosnya?"

Mendengar pembicaraan Ivan, Alfred segera membuka pintu balkon dan mulai memanjat pagarnya. Spontan Ivan membanting telepon itu dan mengunci kedua tangan Alfred dari belakang hingga ia tak bisa memanjat.

"Lepaskan nggak?"

"Kamu bukan dalam posisi yang cocok untuk mengancamku," kata Ivan tenang, "Lagipula, kamu tak berhak memerintahku."

"Iya, iya! Lepaskan, aku mau turun!"

"Turun ke balkon, atau terjun ke jalan?" kata-kata Ivan membekukan Alfred yang memang berniat melompat saat tangannya dilepaskan.

"Kamu tidak berhak mencegahku terjun bebas, kan? Suka-suka aku –"

"Aku kecewa padamu, Alfred."

"Oh, curhat nih? Kalau kau kecewa padaku, kenapa –"

"Mana Alfred yang biasanya kuat? Yang selalu berani memaki-maki bosnya bahkan dihadapannya juga? Yang selalu bercita-cita menjadi pahlawan bagi semua orang? Yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Arthur, meski dia malu untuk menyatakan kebanggaannya dihadapanmu?"

Alfred tidak menjawab, entah terkejut atau tidak percaya. Arthur, bangga pada dirinya?

"Aku tidak percaya," lanjut Ivan santai sambil mempertahankan tangannya, "Seorang Alfred bisa memintaku untuk membunuhnya dan dua kali mencoba melompat dari lantai tujuh hanya karena selembar surat kumal. Aku tidak pernah kenal dengan Alfred yang seperti itu. Aku juga tak pernah mengharap kamu menyuruhku mencabut nyawamu."

Ivan melepaskan kunciannya dan menarik pelan tangan kanan Alfred agar ikut masuk kembali ke ruangan. Di dalam, ia menuntun pemuda berkacamata itu untuk duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Alfred," ia meletakkan kacamata Alfred di meja dan menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan merah berlogo palu arit kuning kecil, "Tak ada hal yang menjadi alasan untuk menghilangkan nyawamu dengan konyol begitu. Semuanya memang sudah terjadi, kamu hanya perlu menerimanya. Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, Alfred, kamu masih punya banyak waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa kamu adalah pahlawan bagi semuanya."

"Kau tidak tahu –"

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara bosmu akan menghajarmu kali ini, tetapi bukan itulah yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang," Alfred mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, "Yang harus kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara membuat bosmu berhenti bersikap kasar padamu."

Air mata Alfred mulai berhenti mengalir. Apa yang merasuki Ivan hingga ia mendadak perhatian seperti ini?

"Jangan lupa, Alfred, kekalahanmu kali ini tidaklah mengejutkan," Ivan berkata lirih, "Kau seharusnya ingat, bahwa di antara kita –Sekutu, yang pertama kali dikalahkan oleh Kiku adalah aku. Bayangkan betapa malunya aku –negara terbesar di dunia ini, harus bertekuk lutut di depan orang Asia yang sering terhempas oleh gelombang air laut."

Ya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Pada detik-detik menegangkan ketika akhirnya Kiku berhasil melucuti pipa keran mengerikan itu dengan karate-nya, saat-saat di mana Ivan dipaksa menyerah sebelum sebilah katana memisahkan kepala dan tubuhnya. Itu adalah kali pertama negara Asia melumpuhkan bangsa kulit putih.

"Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan. Kamu tidak sendiri, masih ada aku, Arthur, Yao, dan Francis. Bawahanku pun siap membantumu kalau kau mau. Masalah bosmu, biarkan saja dia berkicau. Mau membandingkanmu dengan aku atau Matthew, kamu ya tetap kamu. Jalanilah sisa hidupmu dengan menjadi Alfred yang biasa, yang tegar dan kuat menerjang perang dalam kehidupanmu sendiri."

Ivan memasukkan kembali sapu tangannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Menurutnya, semua ini sudah cukup.

"Kau mau pulang?" akhirnya suara Alfred kembali normal, meski kedua korneanya masih berwarna kemerahan.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, aku akan pulang."

"Maukah kau… menemaniku sebentar lagi?" Alfred bertanya pelan. Ia tak ingin sendirian untuk saat ini. Pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri dari kursi dan ke luar dari sisi dalam mejanya.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu," Ivan melihat ke arah Alfred sambil tersenyum, "Karena kurasa-"

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan Alfred terbuka dengan begitu keras hingga hampir terlepas dari engselnya. Dengan kecepatan puluhan tahun cahaya, Arthur menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memeluk Alfred hingga hilang keseimbangan sambil terisak.

"Alfred," bisiknya, "Kukira kau tidak selamat."

Kemudian, masuklah Francis dan Yao dari pintu itu. Berbeda dengan Arthur yang menerjang cepat, mereka berdua hanya berlari perlahan dengan wajah cemas. Yao terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat Ivan ada di sana.

"Halo," kata Ivan ramah, "Kalian datang pada saat yang tepat."

"Kau… mengikutiku sampai ke sini…?" tanya Yao cemas.

"Tidak, aku hanya sampai lebih dahulu dari kalian yang terlambat, da."

"Salahkan informasi yang terlambat," kata Francis yang masih terengah-engah, "Kami pikir Alfred jauh di Pearl Harbor. Syukurlah, salah satu tentaranya ada yang mengirimkan kabar ini lewat sandi morse lewat radio."

Alfred memandang Ivan heran sementara Arthur masih belum melepas pelukannya. Ia ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi pemuda Inggris itu tak ingin hal yang sama.

"Arthur, aku ada di sini, sudahlah –"

Pelukan Arthur semakin keras, ibarat seorang anak yang menemui sahabat lamanya setelah puluhan tahun tak bertemu. Isakannya memang sudah berkurang, tetapi apa yang membuatnya terisak?

"Sudahlah, _cherie-_mu selamat," kata Francis menenangkan sambil mengusap rambut Arthur perlahan, "Seharusnya 'kan dia yang menangis, bukan kau."

Ivan terkikik pelan, 'Coba Francis ada di sini tadi...' pikirnya.

"Waktu itu, yang bertugas menjadi operator radionya adalah aku, aru," Yao mulai bercerita, "Di sela-sela alunan musik 'Rayuan Pulau Kelapa' yang aku sukai, tiba-tiba muncul pesan dalam sandi morse yang memekakkan telinga, aru. 'Amerika terdesak di Pearl Harbor, Jepang berbalik menang,' begitu isi pesannya, aru."

"Karena ingatan mengenai ragam sandi sobat kita ini sangat payah," Francis mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Yao yang menggembungkan pipinya karena malu bercampur kesal, "Dia berlari ke ruanganku membawa hasil rekaman sandi tadi. Setelah aku berhasil menerjemahkannya, saat itulah Arthur datang."

Arthur melepas pelukannya setengah hati dan berbicara sambil terisak dengan Alfred sambil memegang kedua lengan sahabatnya.

"Aku –aku cemas sekali me-mendengar berita itu," dia menyeka lendir yang perlahan turun dari hidungnya dengan tisu kemudian memasukannya ke dalam kantung kemejanya tanpa sadar, "Ketika aku –aku mendengar kata 'Pearl Harbor', kukira kau – masih ada di sana –dan –dan..."

Alfred memeluk Arthur yang menangis lagi, kemudian menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Sudahlah," katanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak ada Ivan –ah, maksudku, aku baik-baik saja."

Ivan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Alfred yang merespon dengan hal serupa.

"Terima kasih kalian telah mencemaskan aku," ungkap Alfred, "Kamu juga. Terima kasih banyak, Arthur."

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi selamanya, Alfred..." bisik Arthur. Francis yang cukup mengerti situasi memberikan isyarat mata kepada Yao dan Ivan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Yah, kalau begitu Alfred, kami pulang –" kata-kata Francis dipotong oleh Ivan.

" –agar bisa lebih cepat membuat rencana balas dendam kita, da! Aku suka sekali membuat rencana!"

Tatapan heran Yao segera hilang ketika Ivan mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

"Eh –ya, lagipula kami sudah tenang, aru. Kupikir kamu sudah gugur –umm, atau berniat 'harakiri'..."

"Ayo kita susun rencana, da!" ujar Ivan sambil mendorong Yao ke luar dari ruangan Alfred lalu menutup pintunya. Francis telah melewati pintu itu lebih awal setelah melambai kepada Alfred.

Setelah sepakat untuk meninggalkan Arthur di sana, mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor.

"Apa tidak apa-apa da, meninggalkan mereka berdua?" tanya Ivan kepada kedua temannya.

"Kurasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aru. Sesekali kita harus 'membantu', kan, aru..."

"Kau benar," ujar Francis, "Hubungan mereka berdua yang rumit harus kita perjelas. Lagipula Alfred ternyata cukup tegar juga, walaupun tentara kebanggaannya kalah dari Kiku."

Ivan tersenyum samar, namun Yao mengetahuinya. Mereka sudah ada di pintu ke luar dan menuruni tangga menuju basement.

"Kau apakan dia, aru?" tanya Yao curiga.

"Tidak kuapa-apakan," jawab pemuda bersyal itu tenang. Dia tahu Alfred tidak akan suka kejadian tadi tersebar luas. Francis juga merasa curiga padanya, tetapi hanya diam karena tahu konsekuensinya bila tetap ngotot ingin tahu. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah apakah ia perlu menyatukan mereka berdua sama seperti Alfred dan Arthur.

"Heeei, tidak baik berahasia antar sesama teman, aru..." protes Yao sementara Ivan membuka kunci mobilnya. Francis sudah jauh mencari Merci-nya sendiri.

"Kalau tetap ngotot ingin tahu, kau tak akan kuantar pulang, da."

"Biarkan saja, aku pulang dengan Fran–" ketika Yao menatap sekelilingnya, Francis sudah tak ada. Mendadak wajahnya pucat seakan anak kecil yang tersesat dan takkan bisa pulang.

Jauh dari sana, Francis telah melaju ke jalan raya. Jalan itu dipenuhi sesak oleh mobil ambulans, tronton berisi tentara atau persediaan senjata, dan rakyat korban perang yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Kapan perang selesai...?" bisiknya lirih.

Dalam hati, Francis bersyukur karena ia tidak senasib dengan Alfred. Namun, ia percaya bahwa Alfred sanggup untuk tetap tegar dan bangkit kembali menjadi pahlawan.

End of Roket yang Jatuh

A/N

Inilah hasil memeras otak agar bisa merubah pengalaman nyata menjadi fic yang (cukup) bagus... #ngelapkeringat

Yah, bagus atau tidaknya tergantung Anda, para pembaca yang setia. Saya butuh review agar fic berikutnya tidak lebih buruk dari yang kali ini. Untuk kakak-kakak kelas dua belas dan kelas sembilan, selamat menempuh ujian! Semoga kakak-kakak tidak 'jatuh' seperti Alfred dalam cerita ini #ditimpukpapantulisputih

Oh iya, faktanya, tahun 1905 Jepang mengalahkan Rusia dalam rangka apa gitu, saya lupa #disambitmesinketik Mohon maaf bila fic ini sangat meleset dari sejarah aslinya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

-kanasvetlana-


End file.
